memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Pravidla a doporučení
Memory Alpha má pravidla, která byla navržena administrátory a které členové obecně přijímají. Prosím, pročtěte si následující pravidla a seznamte se s našimi obvyklými postupy a zásadami. Máte-li otázky, návrhy či stížnosti, uveďte je, prosím, na diskusní stránce. Stránka změny pravidel obsahuje informace o všech nových návrzích a vysvětleních zahrnutých do našich pravidel. Přidejte si onu stránku mezi sledované, abyste měli nejčerstvější informace. Základní pravidla Mějte prosím na paměti, že Memory Alpha je encyklopedie. Její veřejnost spočívá jedině v rozšiřování souboru informací týkajících se Star Treku; cílem nejsou diskuze nebo chatový prostor. Diskusní stránky jsou určeny pouze k řešení otázek ohledně psaní článků, toť vše. Následují základní pravidla týkající se souhrnu cílů a funkcí Memory alpha: * Pravidla editace: Průvodce jak složit a upravit článek. * Zásady názvů: Jak pojmenovat nové články. * Rozcestník: Pro možnost konfliktu názvů článků. * Pravidla používání obrázků: Ohledně pravidel zveřejňování obrázků. * Autorská práva: Nezbytná trocha práva... * Etiketa: Užitečné rady když se objeví rozdílné názory. * Pravidla mazání: Když se smazání stránky stane nutností. * Pravidla kánonu: Co akceptujeme a co ne. * Pravidla stran spoilerů: Čtenáři, pozor ! * Přesunování: Co se týče přesunování tvaru slov. * Pravidla ohledně botů: Boti na Memory Alpha Sledujte také: Nejčastější chyby na Memory Alpha, kde najdete další užitečné informace pro nováčky, a změny pravidel, kde se dozvíte, o čem se v poslední době hovořilo a co se změnilo. Enforcement For day-to-day operations on Memory Alpha, enforcement can be handled by the general membership. Simply pointing out each other's mistakes (politely, of course) is generally sufficient. For problem cases, the administrátoři may intervene and enforce a policy, or temporarily lock a page to let things cool down. In extreme and unusual cases, these administrators will step in to ban a user who has proven to be unusually disruptive. See also: Bans and blocks, Protection policy Specific guidelines General guidelines * Contribute what you know or are willing to learn about (and create stubs responsibly) * Be bold in updating pages * Strive for community solutions * Build the web * Make omissions explicit * ? Behavior guidelines * Sign your posts on talk pages * No personal attacks (and move personal debates to email) * Log in before making drastic changes to existing articles * Username * Bans and blocks * Don't protect pages unless necessary * Be considerate to new members Content guidelines * Perfection is not required * Define and describe * Establish context (instead of presuming too much knowledge) * Explain jargon * Deal appropriately with patent nonsense * Use the correct point of view * Check your facts * Cite your sources (and use proper references) * Make articles useful for readers (and consider the audience in writing) * Avoid blanket statements * Inform and entertain * Describe external links * Don't use external links where we'll want Memory Alpha links * Avoid and fix stub articles * Use category sort keys * Use templates when appropriate. Style guidelines * Manual of Style * Don't include copies of primary sources * Avoid making your articles orphans * Always fill summary field * Follow highlighting conventions * Balance parts of a page * Do not use subpages * Consider writing articles in news style Miscellaneous * Your user page * Dealing with vandalism * Editing the main page * Editing MediaWiki namespace text * The Babel Project eo:Memory Alpha:Gvido sv:Memory Alpha:Policy och riktlinjer bg:Memory Alpha:Указания и правила de:Memory Alpha:Richtlinien und Empfehlungen en:Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines es:Memory Alpha:Políticas y guías fr:Memory Alpha:Recommandations et règles à suivre it:Memory Alpha:Politiche e linee guida nl:Memory Alpha:Beleid en Richtlijnen pl:Memory Alpha:Zasady i zalecenia ru:Правила и рекомендации